Perform pharmacokinetic analysis on body fluids and tissues from patients with malignant disease accured primarily to clinical protocols from the NCI "Clinical Development of Anticancer Agents" Contractors for studies of either single or combinations of a new and/or established anticancer agent(s). Although these efforts will primarily be aimed at pharmacokinetic studies for patients accrued to Phase I studies, Phase II and Phase III studies are not precluded.